Casting Guide
Guide to Level-up Casting in Uncharted Water Online (UWO) Casting is a production skill that a player needs to make cannons, armors, and weapons in Uncharted Waters Online. It is probably one of the easier production skills to level up at the start of the game. At the same time, you can start earning some money and experience in the game. To start leveling up casting, you will need the following things: *Skills: Casting, Mineral Trading, Wares Trading *Boost Items: Shipwright's hammer (Casting +1), Any items that boosts mineral/wares trading (Optional) *Other items: Purchase order (Category 2) or PO2 (Optional) *Recipes: Shipwright's basic - casting book, Firearms techniques, Metal smelting book, Alloy smelting book *Personal Farm (Optional) You can learn casting, mineral trading and wares trading from the merchant guildmaster in any major cities if you change you job to Mineral Trader. The shipwright hammer can be found by searching inside the landing zone immediately south of Benghazi (Note: Search R4 is needed). The location of the recipes will be mentioned later in the guide. It is recommended that you change to a job that favors casting. In this way, it will help you level up casting faster. Here are the jobs that favor casting: *Mineral Trader *Chandler *Arms Dealer *Money Trader *Blacksmith (Note: Casting is an expert skill for this job, +1 boost) *Artisan *Alchemist *Master Alchemist *Shipwright *Tactician *Musketeer Let's get started with leveling casting. The place to go to level up casting is Northern Europe. There are many materials that are needed for casting over there. Also, if you level up casting there, you probably won't need to use PO2s as much. Rank 1-2 Recipe: Shipwright's basic - casting book Location of recipe: Groningen, Antwerp, Dublin, Plymouth, Porto, Palma, Madeira, Malaga, Valencia, Barcelona, Genoa, Pisa, Syracuse, Las Palmas (Craftsman at these cities) The items to make from this receipe are carpentry tools (R1) and spare rudders (R2). The material needed to make these items are lumbers. Lumbers can be bought at Oslo, Bergen, Visby and Danzig in Northern Europe. You can sell carpentry tools and spare rudders to the Pedlar at some cities. Rank 3-4 Recipe: Firearms techniques Location of recipe: Barcelona, Ceuta (Itemshop) The Firearms techniques recipe will be used from here and on. For rank 3 and 4, the item to make is bullet. The materials needed are iron (1) and coal (1). For English and Dutch players, iron can be bought at London and Amsterdam respectively. For other players, iron can be bought at Dublin. Coal can be bought at Hamburg, Dublin and Danzig. Note that a certain amount of investment at those cities might be needed to buy iron/coal. Rank 5-6 Recipe: Firearms techniques For rank 5 and 6, the item to make is cannonballs. The materials needed are iron (2) and coal (2), which can be bought from the location mentioned above.You can sell cannonballs to the market keeper. Recipe: Metal smelting technique Location: Lubeck (Item Shop) For rank 5, items you can make from this recipe are iron, copper and lead. Hamburg, Plymouth and Lubeck have the materials (iron ore, copper ore and lead ore) required to make these items. These items can either sell back to the market keeper (copper and lead) or used for making cannonballs (iron). For rank 6, item you can make from this recipe is steel. The materials to make steel are iron ore and graphite. You can find graphite at Plymouth and Dublin and iron ore at Hamburg. Tips: Hamburg is a good place for doing casting from now on. You can buy iron ore, copper ore, lead ore and coal from Hamburg. Iron ore > Iron + coal > firearms (bullets/cannonballs) Rank 7-8 Recipe: Firearms techniques For rank 7, the item to make is arquebuses. The materials needed are iron (2) and coal (2), which can be bought from the location mentioned above. You can sell arquebuses back to the market keeper. Recipe: Alloy smelting technique Location: Dublin (300k investment at town official) For rank 7, items you can make from this recipe is bronze. You need copper ore (1) and tin ore (1) to make bronze. The locations you can get these ores are Plymouth and Hamburg. Bronze is also sold at Plymouth, so you don't want to sell bronze to the market keeper at Plymouth. For rank 8, items you can make from this recipe is brass. You need copper ore (1) and zinc ore (1) to make brass. The ideal location to make brass is Lubeck because these two types of ore can be bought over there. Rank 9-11 For rank 9, you can make muskets from the Firearms techniques recipe. However, it requires 3 different materials: iron (3), coal (2) and steel (1). You can need to go back and forth between Plymouth and Hamburg for steel. That will take time. I recommend to stay with making arquebuses, bronze or brass unless you have a farm that can produce graphite which can be taken out from the bank at London or Amsterdam. One thing that is good about muskets is it is a Western Mediterranean Specialty Good. That means if you sell that in the North Sea, you can get additional experience. For rank 11, you can make cannons. The materials again are iron (4) and coal (4). Unless you have a high wares trading skill, it will take you a lot of PO2s to make this. Again, stick with arquebuses, bronze and brass. Cannons are the basic materials for making some of the high-end ship cannons for sea battles. Rank 12+ Recipe: Shipwright's basic - casting book For rank 12, you can make Master's Carpentry Tools (or MCT) from this recipe. This is an essential item for sea battlers. MCT can increase the maximum durability of a ship to its original number. Usually, the maximum durability decreases if you get hit critically by enemies' cannons in a battle. The materials fro making MCT are iron (1), lumber (1) and white ore (1). The locations to buy iron and lumber are previously mentioned from this guide. White ore can be obtained in several ways: using collection skills at various landing zones across the world map, personal farm and shipwrecks. You can sell MCT through bazzar or company shop. Comments - Once you have reached rank 5, the best place to grind casting is Hamburg. You can buy many different materials there to perform casting. - For English players, you can go back and forth between Hamburg and London for iron and coal to save PO2s. For Dutch players you can do the same between Amsterdam and Hamburg. - If the market keeper tells you the firearms market has collapsed, don't sell firearms at that location. It happens often at Hamburg and Dublin.